The Maze of Lies
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: The Floaty Men have won Race to the Moon. They're still playing on that world along with the other teams. Team Black will ruin their lives. Squid, Amy and Ash have pasts with the members of Team Black. The leader wants to win, and she wants her trophy to be the lost souls of their friends. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue: Team Black

**A/N: I usually don't write stuff like this, but DeviantART got to me.**

_Prologue: Team Black_

Stampy, Squid and Chache, also known as Team Blue or The Floaty Men, came back to their base after a day on the moon.

"Wow, what a day" Stampy said as he entered the crystal NASA launch area.

"I know, we sure got _floaty _up there" Chache said as they all giggled in a silly way. Squid stopped as he found a note in his room.

"Guys, looks like we got another note from one of the teams" he read it out loud as the others gathered around.

_We are another team__  
__Our goal is not to go to the moon__  
__It's to make your lives miserable__  
__We have team green_

_We're going to get Team Pink__  
__Then it's you__  
__Team Blue_

_Run for your life__  
__Before we come__  
__We are Team Black_

"Team Black?" Stampy questioned "And they got Team Green and Team Pink? No, this can't be- is it?"

Squid stared at the letter blankly, the handwriting was familiar to him. Too familiar.

"Uh, it's probably just a prank from one of the teams" Squid said nervously as he threw the note in his junk drawer,

"Are you sure?" Stampy asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure"

"Okay," Chache said "well, it's gettin' late we should probably head to sleep"

Stampy and Chache left and Squid groaned as he picked up the note again. The text had changed.

_Silly little Squiddy__  
__You thought you could hide your past__  
__It's out in the open_

_Time is ticking__  
__We're coming for your friends__  
__We'll leave you for last_

"Oh, no. This can't be... I thought she was, no" Squid sat up in his bed and looked at the note. He needed to stop them, stop her.

Stop Shannon from getting to his friends.


	2. Chapter 1: Mousie Missing

_Chapter 1: Mousie Missing_

_Amy's POV_

Team Blue won the Race to the Moon. Loves it! I'm happy for them. It was a long day of adventuring for me and Salem. Mousy was staying behind to watch over the base. But when we came she was nowhere to be seen.

"Mousy? Darling, where are you?" I shouted out as Salem, my beloved sister in law checked her room.

"Not in 'ere" she said.

I went into my room and found a note sitting on my nightstand. I told Salem to come in as I read.

_We are Team Black__  
__We have your friend here__  
__Mousie Mouse will soon be accompanied by a cat and a snake doctor._

_Until then, beloved Amy__  
__Your friends will disappear one by one__  
__And we will take good care of them._

"That was creepy. But I bet it was just a prank from one of the other teams. Amy?" Salem said, trying to reassure me. I just stared at the note.

_Third Person POV_

Amy was stunned at the handwriting in the note, she nearly cried after she finished.

"Amy? You all right?" Salem asked her.

"Y-Yes, I think it's getting late. We-We'll look for Mousie in the morning" with that Salem said good night and went to her room.

Amy broke down into a sob.

_Shannon, they didn't do anything to you. Don't hurt my friends. _Amy thought as she lay in bed.

She looked at the note, stared at it for what seemed like hours. _As if staring is going to make anything better, _she thought again. The text suddenly glitched then changed.

_You have until three days to undo what you've done__  
__Find your friends and get out of there__  
__The maze is deadly_

_You will have some company__  
__But, as if it will make you feel any better__  
You shouldn't have messed with  
The second in charge of Team Black_


	3. Chapter 2: The Worried Cheese Man

_Chapter 2: The Worried Cheese Man_

_Ash's POV_

Another long day for me and Broomy. We went out mining and brought is back a couple more diamonds. I called out to Snake but I heard no reply, Broomy checked his room.

"He's not in here" I heard him say.

I went to my room to check if he was playing some sort of prank. Ever since we got our own rooms, he's been playing pranks.

"Snake? You in here"

"Well, we'll just look for him in the mornin' no biggie" Broomy said as he went to bed.

"You don't care at all, do you?" I replied as I went to bed, too.

"G'night!" he yelled I replied back.

I woke up to the sound of something, magical. I looked to my nightstand and saw a note. It had some writing on it.

I thought it was Snake but when I started reading it, I noticed I was dead wrong.

_The Snake is heard but is not seen__  
__He is with a mouse but he does not eat__  
__You'd better come soon__  
__Before Team Black puts them out of their misery_

_Before he lives no more.__  
__The mouse and the snake will soon be joined by a cat.__  
__Meet up with some friends__  
__It just might save their lives_

"No. Snake? This can't be it. Why would James back stab _me? _I'm his friend. This is just a dream. Calm down Ash. It'll be okay in the morning" I tried to fall asleep, knowing that this wasn't a dream at all.

It was a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3: Team Six Together

**A/N: I forgot to mention that Shannon and James are my OC's. I will write their bio in my profile after the story is completed.**

_Chapter 3: Team Six Together_

"Chache! Chachey-poo! Come in 'ere" Squid called through a crack in the bedroom wall.

"Wha-? It's three in the morning" Chache replied

"No, it's 3:02. Just get in here, it's important. Don't wake Stamps"

Chache quietly got up, careful not to wake up Stampy.

"Lee, give me my cake..." he muttered.

()()()

"Okay, Squid. What's goin' on here?" Squid shut the door quietly.

"Chache. First, you _need _to promise you won't tell _anyone _else about what I'm about to tell you"

"I promise" he replied sleepily.

"Good, now..." Squid told him about the letter, Team Black and even about his past with the third member of Team Black.

"Okay, this is the main thing you can't tell anyone about"

_Flashback_

_Squid was only ten years old t the time, h couldn't breathe underwater. His brothers made fun of him but they would soon regret it._

_Up on the surface Squid would sit on the beach until dawn then swim out to the ocean. His father didn't mean to tell him but he did._

_"Son, I know life is hard sometimes but you have to power through it"_

_"I don't wanna know about that junk! I wanna know if my mom was a squid or human!" his father sighs and looks into his eyes._

_"Son, your mother she was a good woman,"_

_"She was a _woman? _So she is a human! That's why I can't breathe underwater, that's why I can't be useful!" little Squid swims back to shore._

_"No, son! You're not useless. Oceana, go get your brother" Oceania nods and goes after him, both being half human._

_Once Squid got to shore he ran to the nearest cave and stayed there. He heard a battle cry and his sister approaching. He looked up and saw another boy, he looked 14. He wore sunglasses and wielded a gold sword._

_"Death to the squids!"_

_Squid realized it was the famous, Sky Does Minecraft. Squid was about to go and do something but Oceana stopped him._

_"No, Squid. If we go our whole family will be gone"_

_Squid knew that being half human was a good thing, for now on._

()()()

"That's harsh man" Chache said, fully awake. Squid had his eyes closed "But who's the third member?"

"Sky Does Minecraft. There are two other members just like the other teams"

"Why aren't you telling Stampy this?"

"Because he doesn't need to know. If I tell him now, well... Let's just say he can't keep a secret as good as you" he approached the end of the base and prepared to jump "But he'll be joining me soon enough. You need to guard the base, I'm going to Xbox" he jumped and landed in the water.

He needed Team Six to end this madness.


	5. Chapter 4: Xbox and PC

_Chapter 4: Xbox and PC_

Squid was on the border of the PC worlds. He slowly walked into Xbox, he was on his Slipper Survival. He needed Lee he was either in his Slippery Survival or Stampy's Lovely World, but if he was going to go to Stampy's worlds he needed Stampy's password.

_That should be easy, considering everything he would do would be cake. _He went into Lee's room and surprisingly, found him sleeping.

"Lee, Leematoad. Wake up!" he shaked him as he opened his eyes.

"What? It's three in the morning" he said covering his face with a pillow. Squid sighed and got a bucket of water and splashed him.

"It's 3:07! Now, this is important. We need Team Six back"

()()()

The duo were on there way to the jungle where Salem and Dan lived they entered PC once more where they changed skins. Lee now has black eyes instead of blue and Squid doesn't have his party hat.

They knock on the door where Dan's son, Craig answers.

"Oh, hey guys. Here to see dad?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, I guess he's sleeping, right?" Squid replied.

"Yep, I'll get him" with that he left.

"Dad, wake up. Squid and Lee are at the door"\

"No, I don't wanna go to school..." Dan muttered as started to wake up.

"Who raised you Craig? Jemma?"

"Actually, yeah"

"Oh, keep an eye on your sister" Dan jumped down the obsidian door and didn't take fall damage because of Rana.

"Guys, it's three in the morning, what is it?"

"It's 3:09, and we need Team Six. You're the brains of the team. You know more about mods than any of us, you even live in a Modded Survival World!" Squid replied.

"Okay, so we need Amy and Salem, right? Why _do _we need Team Six Back?"

"I-I'll explain later. Let's head to Salem then to Team Pink's base"


	6. Chapter 5: Convincing Stampy is Hard

_Chapter 5: Convincing Stampy is a Hard Thing_

Back a Team Blue's base it was starting to dawn. Stampy was the first to wake up, being a car. Chache realized fibbing to him was gonna be a hard task.

"Chache where's Squid Nugget?" Stampy asked.

"He-He went mining" he replied.

"But he went mining yesterday"

"Uh, he's sorting out the Quarry"

"But, he did _I _did that yesterday"

"No! He's gone to visit the Green Team, yeah that's it"

"Chache, _you _did that yesterday"

"Um... He's gone to-"

"Gone to where?"

"He's gone to sort out his Slippery Survival, and_you _can't go there because you don't know his password"

"Okay... By the way, Chache you're a really bad fibber" with that he left.

"I know..."

()()()

Squid, Lee and Dan were on there way to get Salem, since it was dawn he couldn't say it was 3:11 anymore.

"Salem! Salem! Salem! Salem! Salem!" Squid repeatedly yelled as he almost broke the door down.

"What? What? What? What? What?" Salem yelled back as she opened the door "Oh, hi guys"

"C'mon, we need Team Six back" Dan said.

"You're the athlete of the team" Lee said.

"Okay, but what is this for?"

"I'll explain later, let's go get Amy"

()()()

"Well, I guess I have some alone time since Salem isn't here" Amy muttered to herself.

"Amy! Amy! Amy! Amy!" Squid yelled again trying to break down the door.

"Alright, stop trying to bust the door down. Squid" she opened the door.

"We need Team Six" Salem said.

"Why?"

"Geez, do I have to say this every time? _I will explain later" _

"For, now we need to go to Team Green's base"


	7. Chapter 6: Too Late

_Chapter 6: Too Late_

At Green Team's base, Ash was lying in his bed thinking about the events that he had went through when he was younger.

James.

He was a old friend of him, James and Ash had many good times together. They went fishing, mining, crafting, playing adventure maps. Until the accident.

_Flashback_

_Ash and James were ten at the time, they went mining on this day. They both started, but James broke the number one rule of Minecraft: Never dig straight down._

_"James, don't dig straight down! You might fall into a pit of mobs or even worse, lava!" Ash exclaimed._

_"Ah, who cares. I've seen people do this before. It's not like I'm gonna end up like Herobrine" James replied._

_Ash dug next to James. He made a little make-shift staircase and soon started finding some Iron._

I should be running into a cave by now, _he thought as he heard James beside him._

_"Ohh! I found me some diamonds!"_

_"But, how? You're not level 12 or under"_

_"Who cares! I'm rich!" James started mining the sparkly blue ore then Ash heard a scream then some melting noises._

_"James? James!" Ash quickly dug to where James was and found that he had burnt in lava. His pickaxe on the floor. He hurriedly rushed to the surface to inform the police, but the time they got there the body of James was disintegrated. _

()()()

Amy was walking merrily with her friends, better known as Team Six. She remembered when they had first made the team, they then all became good friends. She remembered it like yesterday. But Stampy wasn't there.

_It's not the same without Stampy, _she thought as they came into the Green Team's base. Squid banged on the door.

"Fubh! Broomy! Snake! Anyone home?" Snake answered the door.

"Oh, hey Squid. Hey, guys have you seen Broomy around? He's been gone for two days"

"Have _you _seen Mousie? She's been gone too" Amy replied.

_Oh, no. Stampy and Chache are next. _Squid thought, worrying he quickly told Lee to meet him at the Blue Base before sunset. Squid gave Lee the coordinates and ran off.

"So, Squid just told me to meet him back at the blue base before sunset" Lee said, looking through the coordinates.

"What are we supposed to do meanwhile?" Dan asked.

"I guess we should find Mousie and Broomy"

()()()

As Squid was closing in on the bounce pads he shoot up into the sky and landed in the water and scampered inside, he saw the place as a mess.

"Chache? Stamps?" he called. He heard a muffled noise above him "Chache?!" he saw Cahce covered in cob webs and stuck to the ceiling.

"Mmhhhpphh!" Chache sounded like he was being choked to death.

"Don't worry, mate. I'll free ya" Squid climbed up and slashed at the cob webs with his sword "Kay' tell me what happened"

"They got Stampy" Chache replied, panting.

"Who?"

"One was a really burnt up guy and the other was a red head and the last one was Sky Does Minecraft"

Squid's heart sank. _Stampy gone? No more. I have Team Six, _Squid thought as he left Chache.

"Where're you going?"

"Somewhere...!"

_It's too late Squid. He's gone. Your life ends here. _

A voice hissed in his mind. He flinched and started talking to himself.

"No, I'm going to save him. We have Team Six"

_But your missing one person. That won't be any good, would it?_

"No, it's not too late"

_It is. Too late._


	8. Chapter 7: The Team is Broken

_Chapter 7: The Team is Broken_

Squid continued to run until he decided to teleport to Lee.

**/teleport iBallisticSquid to L for Leeeeeee x**

"Oh, hey Squid. We were just heading to the Blue Base" Lee said.

"No time. We need to head to another location. Where Team Black lives" Squid replied, Amy nodded sadly as they followed Squid to a icy biome. They walked until they reached a tree. It was made of ice and snow Squid ran straight toward it and went through. The others stared in confusion.

"Do what I did!"

Salem shrugged, being a daredevil she ran straight forward. But hit her head in the process.

"Salem! Are you all right?" Amy ran up.

"Yeah... Squid! What was _that _for?"

"Huh? Didn't it work? Amy, you try" Amy took a deep breathe and ran forward she went through just as Squid did.

"We need at least _one _more person here!" at that moment, a certain cheese man came running.

"I'll do it!"

()()()

Ash was sitting on his bed still. He then thought, _I haven't seen the others in a while. _He decided he would teleport to Squid and see where it leads him.

**/teleport AshDubh to iBallisticSquid**

He found himself in a middle of a ice biome.

_No, they're trying to find Team Black. I need to go with them._ He charged forward and in the distance, saw a tall tree. Amy had just enterd and now he had to enter along with them too.

_The Team is broken if they can't go in. So I need to follow in. _

"We need at least _one _more person here!" Squid had shouted. At that moment, without thinking he ran it.

"I'll do it!"


	9. Chapter 8: Lies, Lies, Lies

_Chapter 8: Lies, Lies, Lies_

Once the trio entered the tree they ended up in different locations from each other.

"Amy? Ash? Anyone there?" Squid called out but heard a laugh in return. He saw coming up, his arch enemy, Sky Does Minecraft himself.

"So, how's everythin' going? Not so good, I bet"

"You wish. I'm going to complete this maze and get my friends back before you say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Squid said.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Sky repeated "Well? You haven't completed it yet" he laughed to himself.

"Aw, shut up. It's a comical term. I'm doin' this stupid maze and gettin' me friends back, whether you like it or not" he walked past Sky who had a budder sword in his inventory.

"Well, let's see. After you get past me" he brought out his sword ready to do a 1v1 against Squid. Who ran through the maze as quickly as his squiddy legs could.

"Hey! No fair, _I _don't have a sword!"

"And I don't care" they went into a massive goose chase and evetually Squid came in the middle where he rested from all the running.

_I think I lost him. _He thought as he heard, what seemed to be, the Wither. _Oh, god. _He thought as he dodged one of the Wither skulls.

"I got you now- AHHH!" Sky screamed as he got shot by the Wither. As anyone would, he got the Wither affect.

"You'll pay for this!" he shouted as he glitched for a brief moment and disappeared. While Squid looked at the Wither.

_Come, Squid. We'll lead you to your friends. _The middle head said.

_Yes, yes. You'll soon be joined with all your friends, having fun times. _The left one hissed.

_Don't worry. You'll be safe. With _us. Squid started walking toward the black creature.

"Yeah, fun times. Wait! No, this is a lie. You're not for real! Get out of my life! I'm not beleivin' today. Nuh-uh!" Squid watched a the creature started glitching and shrieking. _The truth must've hurt it. So _that's _how you defeat the maze of lies. _

_We'll get you someday... _The right head hissed as all three head faded to grey and itself disappeared. Squid continued through the horrible, Maze of Lies.

()()()

Amy gasped as she spawned in a maze, the leaves were dark purple. Also known as Obsidian Leaves. She did not see a friendly squid or a cheese man anywhere.

"Guys? Anyone out there?" she squeaked. Then hearing a voice. She jumped.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Amy, my beloved little Amy" a red haired girl with blood red eyes looked at her in amusement.

"I see your still as pink as ever"

"Shannon. They did nothing to you" she shouted.

"Well, that's just the point. I make people suffer. That's what I _die _for"

"Don't you mean _live _for?"

"All the team members in Team Black are raised from the dead by a willing person, Sky. But he won't be joining me and James for long"

"Well, time for you to join us and _die" _

"Never!" Amy cried a battle cry and charged past her she ran and ran until she came to a water fountain in the center of the maze.

_Ha, this maze isn't hard at all... Don't get too cocky Amy. _She then looked up to see what she feared the most. The Enderdragon.

"Oh, dear Notch" she muttered as the dragon blew a ball of fire. Amy ducked it hurled toward Shannon, she simply blocked it with her Ruby sword.

"You're supposed to listen to _me! _You ninny diot of a dragon!" the dragon then growled at her comment and hit Shannon, causing her to be thrown back and glitch away.

_Well that was easy. _Amy thought as she remembered a Enderdragon was in front of her.

_Come Amy. I don't want to hurt you. I want to be kind and give you your friends back. _The dragon hissed as Amy started taking baby steps toward it.

"Loves it... Wait, no. That's a lie! You're not taking my soul, never" Amy broke out of the dragon's trance "Face the music, Endy"

The dragon started to glitch out as it shrieked of agony.

_The truth. That's it! It the Maze of _Lies _so the truth defeats everything! Loves it! _Amy smiled and moved on. Hitting some dead ends along the way.

()()()

Ash walked very cautiously... Expecting anything to jump out at him. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, there dude. Ya miss me?" it was a guy with a burnt face with scars and red eyes and wore a burnt up black hoodie.

"_James" _Ash whispered under his breath.

"Yeah, It's me. I'm pretty burnt up but, y'know" James smirked as he held out a fire sword, red as blood "Now, it's time you join me"

"No, I'm not. Why you do this?" Ash asks, innocently.

"I dunno. I was told to I guess" then Ash starts running while James chases.

"You're not gonna catch me!" he teases. Then he bumps into someone he looks up and sees Steve, as he thought, but when he looked up more. He saw white angry eyes. Herobrine.

"Hey, have you met my friend?" James asks from behind "Hey, Brine. Take over for a bit" Herobrine nods a yes and starts talking to Ash, but not moving his mouth.

_Ash, your friends need you, right? Well, I'll do you a favor and lead you right to them. _Herobrine stared at him and Ash started getting up.

"Yes... Wait, no! All you wanna do is ruin peoples lives, stalk them, kill them. And that's the bitter truth!" Herobrine started to glitch out but unlike the other bosses, Herobrine did not scream he just disappeared.

_Lies, lies, lies all around me._


	10. Chapter 9: The Tower of Dread

_Chapter 9: The Tower of Dread_

Squid was making his way to the end very quickly. He hadn't seen Amy or Ash in a while, he got worried but shook it off as he reached the end.

_That was quick, _he thought as he stared at a huge tower in front of him. It almost reached the sky limit.

"I need to get my friends" he charged straight in and the first obstacle he encountered was a Obsidian Golem "Oh, gimme a break!" he yelled aloud as he punched the golem in the face, making it loose one health point, he charged past it ran up the stairs and locked the door behind him.

Then he heard an arrow whiz past his head. He looked up and saw a pro archer looking mighty angry.

"So, who're you? Joe?" Squid asked. The archer growled and pulled five arrows out of his quiver and shot them all at once, he managed to dodge them and kick the guy in the face, and run up the stairs. The staircases were all very long.

Then he noticed he was on the final level, had he been this good? Yes. The last person he encountered, as he had guessed. Was Sky, yet again.

"Miss me?" he held up a budder sword and charged forward, Squid dodged.

"I'm really good at dodging" Squid said.

"What about fighting?"

"Uh..." Sky lunged his sword at him, he got hit, losing three hearts of health. He did not regenerate, he didn't have food either.

Sky continued to this until Squid was at half a heart.

"Half a heart! Half a heart! Team up! Team up!" Squid chuckled, referring to what Stampy says every time he gets hit by him.

"Good" Sky slashed his sword at Squid.

()()()

Amy ran her way past all the googlies, it was night time she hadn't seen _any _of her friends at all. That worried her very much. She stopped thinking when she came to a giant tower, going above the clouds high up to the moon.

"I think this is where Mousie is" she whispered under her breath, she entered wearily. It was dark and somehow, misty.

"Ah, I see we now have Amy Lee, the lovely little mermaid" a voice hissed, a female voice.

"Who are you?" Amy squeaked out.

"I? I am of course, Satana" she revealed herself. Having jet red hair, eyes and dress. It was ripped and old "Now, you die!" she lunged for her with a Blood Sword.

Amy screamed and ducked she backed away from the insane girl.

"Get away from me!" she ran for the door and shut it behind her and sighed in relief then looked up the see, none other than a Lovely Jubbely Love, Love Petal.

"Ah... Prettiful" she muttered as she approached it. Her eyes wide and flickering with a bright red light. The petal turned from bright cheery red from a dark and horrible black. It started to die and shrivel. Amy watched in horror.

"No! My friends!" she ran past the dying rose and ran up the stairs. Which were longer than she expected.

She panted from all the running, then looked at the person now in front of her.

"_Shannon_" she whispered. The red head stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself.

"Did you have fun with my sister, oh and my pretty little _rose?_" Shannon asked as she crushed a skull.

"No..." Amy replied firmly.

"Well, you'll have _lots and lots _of fun with me" she held her Ruby Sword in her left hand and charged Amy down. In no time, she was down to half a heart.

"No! Shannon, you don't have to this. You were misunderstood! We'll take you in again, be friends again"

"Never!" she bellowed "Now, your friends will die and you'll be joined by them very soon, my dear" she brought down her sword in anger.

()()()

Ash panted as he entered the Tower of Dread, completing the maze successfully. He encountered his first opponent, which was a spider with two heads and six legs. (normal spider have three I think)

"Ew, I hate spiders" he muttered, the spider hissed as if knowing what he said. He quickly stepped on it, shuddered and ran up a long, long staircase. His next opponent was apparently a man with claws and razor sharp teeth.

"_Cut the cheese in half..." _it hissed bitterly and lunged at Ash who quickly dodged as the creature hit face first on the wall. In the matter of seconds he was running up the stairs.

He heard a maniacal laugh and the sharpening of a pickaxe, James' pickaxe.

"Hey, Cheeseball. Ready to tango?" James slowly walked toward Ash with a demented look on his burnt face. Ash grimaced and backed away James threw his pickaxe the stick hitting him square in the gut.

"Oof!" he grunted and picked up the pickaxe.

"Whatcha' got Cheeseball?"

"This" Ash quickly slid on the floor and ended up behind his former friend then managed to successfully defeat James by stabbing him in the back. He lost all ten hearts of health while Ash lost none.

"Looks like I get my revenge by _back stabbing _you" Ash laughed as he went upstairs to free his friends.

He was supposed to Meet Squid and Amy up there.

But he saw two things that made his heart skip a beat.

**iBallisticSquid was slain by Sky Does Minecraft**

**Amy Lee33 was slain by XShannonX**


	11. Chapter 10: The End

**A/N: Wow, what a show stopper at the end of the last chapter. This story is nearly complete. Enjoy.**

()()()

_Chapter 10: The End_

Squid lay limp right after Sky finished the job. With one final word he lay on the floor. Gone.

"Truce" was his final word when he went away. Sky smirked; his boss was going to be so proud of him once he tells her what he had done.

Sky walked upstairs, leaving Squid still with his party hat on for some apparent reason.

()()()

Amy's eyes widened as Shannon brought down her sword. Amy's eyes slowly closed as Shannon laughed cruelly.

"Finally, you didn't even put up a fight" she put away her sword and left. Amy there, her skin still brightly glowing, hair still hot pink, but her blue eyes closed. For now.

()()()

Ash, being the only survivor. Began to shed a tear then broke down into a sob.

Friends.

Dead.

He then decided top man up. He knew that everything was going to be fine in the end, as Squid always says; Smile. He obliged and smiled then continued to walk down the dimly lit corridor.

"Snake. Stampy. Mousie. I need to save them For Squid and Amy, it's all we came here for" he muttered under his breathe and came to a Iron Door. He paused and checked his inventory, he mentally kicked himself. He had a crafting table, sticks and cobblestone. He could've made a Stone Sword to fend himself.

He sighed as he crafted a lever. He had the Xbox crafting menu, which was lucky because he could not remember how to make a lever.

He slowly placed the lever on the side of the door, pulled it and walked in. It was dark and gloomy. Sounds of water dripping from the ceiling spooked him a bit. But he carried on.

"Stampy? Snake? Mousie? Anyone at all here?" he called out, hoping for a answer.

"Ash! Ash is that you?" a voice replied, he jumped then realized it was Snake.

"Oh thank Notch you're safe! Where are Stampy and Mousie?"

"Beside me over there" Snake pointed to two other cells which held Stampy and Mousie in them. Stampy's emerald eyes looked at him innocently.

"Where's Squid?"

Ash paused. _I definitely did not think this through, _he thought and mentally slapped himself.

"He's... He's waiting for you outside, w-with Amy!" he said.

"Okay... Hurry, get us out! Before they come!" ash quickly took a stick and picked all the locks to their cells they ran through the corridor and down the stairs down three floors and finally came outside.

Mousie inhaled sharply as she looked around "Where are Amy and Squid?"

Ash looked down, it began to rain. A small tear rolled down his cheek before he opened his eyes and looked at Stampy, Mousie and Snake.

"Guys, Squid and Amy are dead"

()()()

**A./N: That is the end of this story, there **_**will **_**be a epilogue. I'm not leaving Squid and Amy dead. That would be sad**


	12. Chapter 11: Epilogue: Respawn

_Epilogue: Respawn_

Squid slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but blurry white. Nothing much blurry about white though. He looked around. He was in Galaxy City hospital.

"B-But I died" he whispered to himself, or so he thought.

"No you didn't" a kind voice said, he looked beside him and saw Amy, he lush pink hair and gleaming blue eyes "We respawned"

"B-But the rule. No respawning in your own world"

"That _wasn't _our world. It was the Maze of Lies. Everything there is a lie. So is our death" she smiled as Squid smiled back.

"Wait, what about Ash? Where are Stampy, Snake and Mousie? What happened to Team Black? Tell me I'm not in the Aether" Squid said, too quickly.

"Ash, luckily, survived. Stampy, Mousie and Snake are outside. Team Black, well. We're not sure and you're not in the Aether, silly goose" they laughed as Squid got up. I twas a normal bed, not a hospital bed.

They both stepped outside as Squid felt a hug from none other than Stampy himself. He returned the hug.

"Thanks for saving us" he whispered.

"I'm not the one who saved you guys. Fubh is" Squid replied, winking to Ash.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"What happened to Team Black?" Stampy asked, Squid looked at Chache, who shrugged. Broomy who simply raised an eybrow and he replied as a lie.

"They're dead" Amy shot a look of surprise at Squid.

"Okay, let's go have cake, then. Shall we?" Stampy said, they all left the hospital.

()()()

He lay dead on the floor, still as burnt as ever.

His eyes shot open he slowly laughed a patronizing, maniacal laugh.

**THE END, OR IS IT?**


	13. SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL?

()()()

**I want you people to vote in the review section for if I should do a sequel or not.**

**EpicCrafting404 has asked if there was going to be a sequel and I want your opinions.**

**Sequel or no sequel. Sequel or no sequel. Sequel or no sequel. Sequel or no sequel. Sequel or no sequel.**


End file.
